Lone-Wolf Potter
by robert32514
Summary: Homage to SoulReaperCrewe's version. We know about Bianca and Nico di Angelo, but what about their elder brother Hadrian? Observe as Hadrian works to bring honor to his father as he leads Bianca and Nico down the path of the honorable warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Lone-Wolf Potter**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

** Early 1940's**

** Italy**

In an elegant Hotel Lobby, a set of adult's, a young preteen, and two children who ran around a set of marble columns, resided peacefully, though the elder teen stood off to the side, with his arms crossed and a gentle smile upon his face. He was currently wearing nice and expensive clothing with a full head of messy black hair, pale skin tone, standing at close to 5'11. His eyes as black as coal. His younger siblings with the same looks and features as he. His parents sat off to to the side on a nearby sofa. Hades, God of the Underworld, wearing a nice black suit with pinstripes. His mother, Mario di Angelo was the personification of beauty as she wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat. Hadrian di Angelo was one of three children currently within the Lobby that Hades recognized as his, as was his siblings that he now watched over as his parents spoke.

He had recently been informed by their father of the pact Zeus, Poseidon, and he himself recently made since his elder abomination of a brother Adolf went mad with power. Hades disowned the tyrant, and silently aided with the monster German Leaders downfall. As he heard his father plead with his mother to gather him and his siblings and come with him to the Underworld where they would be safe, Hadrian felt something. As Maria walked upstairs and refused his fathers pleading, something powerful was coming. He heard his father shocked words, "No!" He'd never be able to know what as his last act alive was to throw himself towards his siblings, a fact it then awoke something within him. Just as his world went black, his siblings were sent sailing away from where the explosion happened, saving the live of his younger siblings Bianca and Nico. The force of the explosion was violent. When Hades came to, he saw that he succeeded in protecting his youngest two through a wall of black energy and something else. Upon further examining, he realized that the other dome of protection was also a magic shield barrier which dissolved a second later. He traced it back to its source, saw it coming from his eldest, who was now gone. Alecto, Hades Chief Fury, appeared with Maria's broken and burnt body and gently laid it next to Hadrians body.

Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother and brother uncomprehendingly, as lightening flashed across the sky and rumbled. The children didn't seem to notice the leather-like winged Fury.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this. I will bring them back."

"My Lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all Immortals must respect the laws of Death."

Hades glowed with rage. Until another figure appeared before he and the Fury with an almost silent 'pop'.

Looking upon the scene, the man in a light violet suit and long light brown-graying hair, and long graying beard, went wide-eyed in shock and fell to his knees. Hades looked upon the mortal curiously until he realized whom he looked upon, Albus Dumbledore, son of Hecate. "No, please, no. I-I'm too late. Mother, I'm too late.", he cried.

"Dumbledore!", Hades growled. "What do you want?" His eyes piercing through the Wizards soul to watch for any words of deceit.

"Lord Hades, forgive me.", Dumbledore whispered in anguish. "Mother Hecate told me how you and Maria di Angelo, a legacy of my mother, had parented a Magical Demi-God. She asked me too late to try and save your children, but alas, it seemed I failed to save Hadrian. He was the one who was magical as I have his invitation here." he said as he pulled as envelope with Hadrians name on it. "Forgive me, Lord Hades. Whatever punishment you see fit, I will not fight it. My life is in your hands."

Hades looked down upon the his lover and son, and came to a choice as a plan formed in his mind. Gazing back upon Albus Dumbledore, he spoke, "That won't be necessary. Dumbledore, I have a favor I need to ask. Please, place a temporary memory block charm upon Bianca and Nico. Ensure that it cannot be undone until Hadrians return. Alecto," he choked back a sob. "Once he's done, take them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish my Lord." Alecto said. What of Hadrians body and that of his mothers?"

"Take them as well.", he said bitterly. "Give them the ancient rites."

Once Dumbledore placed the blocks on the childrens mind after rendering them unconscious with sleeping charms, Alecto, the children, and the bodies of Hadrian and Maria, dissolved into shadows leaving Hades with Dumbledore in the still burning ruins. Hades then informed Albus to be ready upon Hadrians return, that he will give him the sign as he will ensure Hadrians rebirth, even if he has to bend a few of his own rules. When it is time, he will call on his son and awaken his memories."

Dumbledore promised that he would keep both eyes and ears open for and upon Hadrians return. He then swore that if he, Lord Hades, would allow, that he would like to personally see to Hadrians magical training. Dumbledore was forced to swear upon the River Styx to him that no harm would befall his son. Seeing that Albus was a good man who had made a few mistakes within his life like most men and women Demi-Gods often did, as was the case against Gellert Grindewald. When Albus gave his promise, Hades allowed him to leave.

After the old wizard disappeared with another pop, an unwelcome voice spoke up, "I warned you."

Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve.

"You dare come here," The God of the Underworld growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot." The Oracle of Delphi said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

"You killed them, my son and the woman I loved!" Hades roared. "Your prophecy brought us to this." He then stood over the girl, who did not flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy your children and their mother because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides they were innocent."

"Never the less, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing! Even at the cost of Hadrian's life."

"I foresee the future," the Oracle said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lit the Gods eyes. "Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria, but I will find a way for Hadrian. I cannot bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I _can_ curse you."

The Oracles eyes widened, "You would not..."

"I swear as long as my children remain outcasts, even upon Hadrians return to life, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracles spirit will be locked inside of you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

And then the Oracle screamed.

**Scotland December 1979**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good year. A new Dark Lord had taken Gellerts place and declared war upon the both the Magical and mundane populace of Europe. He knew whom it was. He was contemplating the recent loss of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. And all the loss of life can be laid to rest due to a prophecy. Prophecies were terrible things that had a way of controlling the destiny of others. So far, only two families were spoke of by the prophecy, the Potters and the Longbottoms. As he was thinking on this from the banister of his office, a familiar presence made itself known to him as it stood beside him on his right and like him, stared out towards Black Lake.

"It is done. Hadrian has returned." Alecto, Hades Chief Fury said. Dumbledore turned slightly to gaze upon her in her human form, as she did not look upon him, yet he saw the dark robes she wore to fit in with the mortal world.

"And with whom was he given to?" he asked.

"James and and your half sister Lily Potter. To give her a child after so many miscarriages due to the curse used on her by one of your mortal dark wizards, Lord Hades found a loophole within his own laws and placed Hadrian soul and essence as well as his original magical core within her womb, permitting her to give him life once more."

"And Lord Hades?"

"Has ensured that before Hadrian turns thirteen, his memories will be restored, as will the knowledge and skills he acquired from the departed souls of many warriors and masters of Martial Arts, Magic, and Gymnastics. He will be a force to be reckoned with. He will defeat your Dark Lord and then must be sent to New York, to Camp Half-Blood. Agreed?"

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, as it seemed the war was finally drawing to a close, "Agreed."

"Should any harm befall James and Lillith, you must take him under your protection and have only the best and brightest of of your world to train him once more in magic as well as have the muggle world help him maintain his Martial Arts, magic, and Gymnastics skills."

"Very well. Will there be anything else Lord Hades asks?"

"Yes." she said as she turned to him with a dark look in her eyes. "Do not fail Hades, or you will never see your sister again. You made a promise. Hadrian must be strong when his time to leave your world comes upon him." And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of blackness.

Dumbledore turned back to the grounds and Black Lake and began to plan for the future for the realm of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and tragedies

**Lone-Wolf Potter**

**Ch. 1 Memories and Tragedy**

**I do now own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Memories and Tragedy**

** September 11, 2001**

It had been years since he had seen death. Hell, he dished out quite a bit when he killed the monster that murdered his parents, along with those who served the so called Dark Lord. His Pseudo Grandfather made sure he was trained well in the art of combat of various styles up to and including Martial Arts and light and gray magic. His Godfather and Uncle though, made sure he got to live and love of course, though Harry never could fully give his heart to anyone. After the death of his second set of parents James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore made sure Sirius was spared Azkhaban and given a trial so to prove his innocence as he had need of the Black Lord.

James and Lily already knew the truth of Harry's true father and past life, as did Sirius as well, the only ones who didn't at the time was Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. But seeing Pettigrew had turned traitor, The Order of the Phoenix and the DMLE made it where Peter just could not run anywhere or he'd be recognized when his Animagus information was released, so he hid in sewers and forests until he was successful in finding the Dark Lord and was able to grant him a temporary body or resembling something between a baby and a snake. They thought they could set Harry Potter up, but what Peter forgot was Harry had two Marauders on his side as well as Albus Dumbledore. After all, its said that the fatal flaw of the children of Hades, was holding grudges, and Harry held the biggest of them all when Peter betrayed James and Lily when Voldemort took their life.

The final night of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when Voldemort attempted to return to life, was the night he was truly and utterly defeated as Peter never got a chance to use Harry's blood as Harry used his gifts bestowed upon him by his father and Lord of the Underworld, Hades, and sent the Rat Animagus straight to hell alongside the now powerless infant-like Dark Lord.

Through his powers, finding the Tom Riddles Horcrux's and destroying them, as well as cleansing the soul anchors that was historically connected to the Founders of Hogwarts was childs play for Harry. Once it was done, Harry spent what little time he could with his magical friends and adopted families like the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Bones family, Diggory's, Greengrasses, and others as they accepted him despite his connection to the Lord of the Underworld when he trusted them enough to reveal the truth, but still he yearned to be with his true siblings, even if he had to watch them from a distance. So when the time came, Harry and Hermione Granger, who was a daughter of Athena, left Magical Britain after Harry left his God-Brother Neville Longbottom in charge of the Potter Seats, and made their way to the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Vegas. For several years they watched over Harry's siblings while the Lotus Hotel and Casino retarded their aging.

Though they got to experience the joys of the Casino, the magical Demi-Gods never were mentally affected by its magic, as they continued their physical training through a training facility within the Hotel part of the facility. Then the time came for them to leave the Hotel when Harry's father sent Alecto for him and Hermione to return to Great Britain as Albus Dumbledores time of passing drew near. They had then returned to Britain in time to join his adopted family and friends in watching Albus Dumbledore off into the next Great Adventure, and getting a chance to catch up after the funeral. Harry and Hermione while inside the Casino, had not aged, so it was a shock to their friends and family to see them still so young. Harry was then able to settle some things after making sure said family and friends were happy. He became a proud God Parent to quite a few children including those who he knew would continue the Marauder Legacy.

A week later he and Hermione wound up in New York and was sight seeing when the towers fell after being struck by the planes. Hermione contacted those who she could moments later on the other side of the world who then joined them in trying to aid the relief workers, firemen, and Police in trying to find survivors. His connection to his father Hades enabled him to find both the living and the dead. Molly Weasley and several of the women of his adopted family were able to aid in the disaster recovery by making and handing out food and water to those who fought around the clock to find survivors.

Suffice to say, many families were destroyed by the acts of the terrorists. Harry and his family were forbidden by Hades from seeking Vengeance as those responsible for the injustice would be punished by those within the Mortal World as well as the Underworld as he would show the souls of the terrorists they would not be getting into the Paradise they thought they were going to. Harry wanted to go against his fathers wishes but knew he could not.

For several days, Harry would continue aiding the rescuers and relief workers with his friends and family, but even then, it was too late for many of the victims, as they succumbed to death due to injuries, hunger, and thirst. It was a dark time in America and it was a time for the citizens of the Magical World all over the world to realize that it was time to wake up and face facts, as that could have been them.

**A few years later**

**New York Docks**

**Saturday 9:18 pm**

The night was still young as he leaned over quietly while on a crate lifter, hidden in the shadows, observing from high up on said lift used to pick up shipping containers from boats to place on trucks and such, he'd been observing the drug shipment that came in as a gang of thugs came for it. He'd been hot on their trail for some time, following the money to this exact place. It was time to bust this deal wide open. He observed as one of the thugs was walking to the shipment after its doors had been opened. Several boxes had already been removed as they didn't think they had to worry about Police as they had a few of their own on their payroll. Using the darkness, he shadow teleported to the inside of the open container, hidden in the darkness off its insides as one of the thug was going back for more of the shipment. His pals were being ever watchful as their backs were turned. Just as the thug made it to the door, he acted.

The lone thug only managed to give a short scream and then silenced as he was grabbed by his coat, then yanked forward and rendered unconscious in less than two seconds with a blow to his left temple. Discarding him within the confines of the container, he shadow-ported to a hanging light, and allowed himself to hang upside down, as he then sent a tendril of magical energy to blow out the row of lights above two armed thugs. As one of armed thugs furthest away was busy calling out to his friend, the vigilante ported behind the other thug and yanked him through the shadow portal only to throw him into his friend with tremendous force rendering both unconscious after they hit one of the side walls of a shipping container.

The vigilante had been scoping the other armed thugs who were now looking up as the vigilante used his magic to render himself invisible. Their shooting his illusion constructs, were sure to alert the Police with the sound of their guns. As the vigilante used his abilities to toy with one of the armed yet lone thugs by creating illusions showing him jumping from crate to crate and disappearing into the darkness, he then quietly ported behind the now shaking and trigger happy thug as the punk screamed as he continued to shoot at any moving object and or shadow within his current visual range, only to shout out, **"Where are you?"**

With the most silent of whisper, the vigilante spoke, _"Here!"_

The thug turned and barely managed to utter a scream for a moment until the vigilante grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward with him into a shadow portal, headbutting him in the process and then using an open palmed stunning attack to the punks chest, aided by a red glowing stunning spell, then depositing him onto the roof of the Head Drugs dealers car by several feet from the air.

The thug went down as the dark warrior then ported to the crane lift again where he could see the remainder of thugs backing each other in a circle, scared out of their minds. Bending the shadows to his will again, the vigilante ported from the air and into the ground where he managed to silently port amongst the punks and attacked them head on, using a variety of kicks and chops powered with stunning charms.

Once all of the thugs that circled the vigilante was left down and out on the ground where they originally stood, a sound was heard forcing the dark fighter to turn and gaze towards the sound as the head of the thugs or the main boss began to hightail it out of the port in a fancy sleek black car.

"That won't do." The vigilante thought to himself as with a wave of his hand, the thugs was disarmed of their weapons, and their hands and arms tied up together in a circle with no chance of escape as he hit them all with another stunner, just to be sure. Calling the darkness to him, he ported in front of the escaping vehicle by over sixty feet and saw the panicked look of the Drug Lord who saw him pop out from nowhere. Putting his left arm behind his back, he focused on gathering enough magical energy as to hit it with an overpowered '_Bombarda' _curse as the car accelerated towards him. Calculating the speed of the car and how much power he needed and the right time to act, he waited until the right moment as when the car was mere feet from him, he quickly brought out his hidden hand and threw the curse through the cars radiator and into its engine as he spun to his left and away only to stop the spin and watch as the front of the car imploded, flipping it off its back wheels and onto its hood.

Before the car could be completely destroyed any further, the vigilante quickly walked up to the car, pumped enough magical energy into his arms and hands, and yanked the drivers side door off its hinges, quickly pulled out a knife and cut the seat belt keeping the Drug Lord suspended upside down, and put the currently unconscious Drug Lord on his shoulders. He then ported himself and the Drug Lord a safe distance away and landed among unconscious thugs only to look back as he both saw and heard the explosion of the vehicle. Disarming and tying the man among his men and hitting him with an extra stunning charm after checking for any serious wounds and finding none, the Vigilante stood up and turned as he heard the approaching sirens signifying the arriving Law Enforcement and Fire Fighters. Taking one last look upon the punks and their boss, the vigilante walked backwards into a shadowy portal and disappeared a distance away to watch the Law Enforcement as they came upon the crime scene, after they pulled around the corner. He also observed as the Fire Fighters worked to put out the fire of the vehicle. When he was sure his work was done, he bent the shadows to himself and disappeared yet again.

On the other side of town, in a dark apartment, another portal made of shadows came into being as its occupant stepped out. It sealed behind him as he focused his powers over shadows until the portal closed. Sighing in relief, the black mask he wore was untied and he used both hand to pull it off as he conjured a white towel to wipe his head of the excess sweat from his forehead as he played the nights events over in his head. When he opened his eyes, the emerald eyes of Harry James Potter also known as Hadrian di Angelo breathed in relief as the last bit of adrenalin passed as he then with a swipe of his hand, banished his black armor to its mannequin to hang as he knew his friend Dobby was sure to make sure it was cleaned by the time he woke up. A flash of light revealed the arrival of his evolved Snowy Owl/ Snow Phoenix Hedwig. He opened his special drawer where he left her special treats and placed them in her snack tray as well as making sure to refill her water bottle and food bowl. He then went to his personal shower and cleansed his body and messy head of hair of the nights events sweat and stink. Once done, he dried himself and put on some deodorant and cologne and got dressed, he entered the kitchen where a note on the fridge from his Uncle Moony, telling him his dinner was on the table under a preservation and heating charm.

After he ate his fill and donated the leftovers to his magically shrank Cerberus Fluffy , who was lying in his own bed within the living room, the last Potter and elder Di Angelo hit the couch and passed out due to exhaustion. Not sensing the shadows moving around him, he failed to sense his father lay a warm blanket upon his body as Harry was already out.

The next day, around noon, Harry awoke to the smell of coffee being ran under his nose. Awakening to a slightly day-lit living room, he noticed a bushy mound of light brown hair as his sister in all but blood and a daughter of Athena, Hermione Jane Granger, kept trying to awaken him to the fresh aroma smell of coffee mixed with ambrosia and cream. Sitting up, he graciously accepted the hot mug as he then noticed his Godfather, Uncle, and father with the days paper open on the living room table.

Sirius Black was still reading his own paper until a cough from Remus got his attention as he knelt his head Harry's way. Sirius turned his attention to Harry, "My, you look gorgeous this afternoon." he smiled.

"Thanks, Padds, but your not my type. Morning 'Mione, thanks for the coffee." he said as he hoisted the cup her way as she clinked her own with his as she sat next to him. "Dad, Uncle Remus. So, from your expressions, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Hades nodded both yes and no slightly as he answered, "Not really, though this is the fourth time you've played vigilante, and apparently Hecate's cloaking spell on you has diminished greatly, add on the fact that you busted up a drug shipment ring, the reason we're looking like this is because it's time you went to camp.

As Harry went to say something to object, Hades held his hand to silence his son. Closing his mouth, Harry remained silent as Hades continued, "The reason being that it's time for you and Hermione along with these two clowns..."

"Oi, I resemble that remark.", Sirius said with a smile.

Shaking his head, he kept going as if he wasn't disturbed, as much as he enjoyed the Marauders and their antics, he gave his main reason for Harry and Hermione going to camp, "Is because your siblings have arrived into camp as of last night. Though Bianca has chosen to join with Artemis and her Huntresses, which means that I don't have to scare off any potential suiters any time soon or at all." Hades said with a dark chuckle.

He and Hermione did not know this seeing as both of them had not seen Harry's siblings in over a few years since Hermione joined him in the Lotus Hotel after her parents died due to a head on collision with a drunk truck driver. Having found out her true heritage, Harry made sure she was well taken care of as she stuck by him and helped him watch over the Di Angelo siblings while in the Casino.

"So, my nights playing the 'Night Watcher' is over." Harry sighed as he leaned back on the couch, while keeping a tight grip on the cup of coffee.

"Could be worse, you could be beating boys over the head with a stick and keeping them off and away from Bianca. Except, now you get to play over protective brother with Nico." Hermione surmised amusedly.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Harry said dreamily with a smile. "Ok, I'll do it. When does Chiron expect us?." He asked sitting up on the couch.

"In the next couple of hours, at most. Before that, he's asked you and these three to see to a girl I believe is a daughter of your cousin Aphrodite who is currently within an orphanage. Get her, then head to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why not a Satyr, my Lord?" Remus asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Because the only available one is about to join a mission with the Huntresses. From what I know, Artemis may have fallen into a trap, and got caught."

The others paused as that sunk in as Harry began to laugh, "So her pride has become her fall."

"Exactly." Hades said with a nod. "Well, I'm off, souls to judge and what not." As the God rose to his feet, the others followed as Harry embraced his father and gave him a gift to give to Persephone as Harry gave him a gift as well. When Harry was last in the Underworld, he worked hard to be accepted by his step-mother, and succeeded in at least gaining her respect and trust.

Once Hades departed, the Demi-Gods and Senior Marauders had quickly packed their apartment until it was bare and stored everything within their own separate trunks. Fluffy who had jumped on the sofa with Harry earlier had shadow traveled to his compartment in Harry's magical trunk. Harry made sure his Sai's were strapped to his arms and disillusioned as did Hermione with her Katana's to her back. Harry's Sai's were made from Stygian and Titanium Acid-etched Steel, while Hermione's Katana's was made from Celestial Bronze and Titanium Acid-etched Steel. Grabbing Hedwig's outstretched tail, they then were transported to a darkened, yet snow filled side alley between two buildings.

They had entered the building to speak with one of the employees of the Orphanage. Sirius and Remus spoke with her while Harry and Hermione went to look around. Upon hearing the scream of a little girl, both took less than a second to look at one another before they ran to the location of where the scream occurred. The screams got louder as they got closer and saw the door leading to the room of the screaming child closed and locked. Not having that, Harry blasted the door down with a explosive curse. The scene they came upon was of a blond haired little girl in a corner trying yet failing to escape from an Empousa that hovered over her, with drool pooling from its mouth.

Not having that either, Hermione unsheathed and threw her sword to separate the monster from the girl as it struck and buried itself partially in the wall, as Harry threw one of his Sai's at its face the moment it stopped and backed away from the girl and sword that flew near its head and was embedded in the wall. Years of practice at honing his skills as both a seeker and a thrower paid off as before the creature could get a word out, Harry's Sai buried itself into its mouth and embedded it into the wall the moment it turned where it hung for a few seconds before it then dissolved into golden dust.

Hermione ran and jumped over the bed and to the young girls side as Harry stood and looked over the room searching for any other unwanted guests. Remus and Sirius with wands drawn, entered the room quickly, upon seeing the girl in Hermiones arms, Harry then explained the situation. Hermione calmed the frightened child somewhat, but decided to get her to the Camp quickly. Harry retrieved both of their weapons, sheathed Hermione's back on her back as his was sheathed to his arms. Picking the distraught girl up in her arms, she then touched the girls forehead with her free hand and silently put her to sleep with a sleep charm and kept her warm with a warming charm. Hedwig flashed into being again and the four individuals plus a sleeping young lady was quickly transported outside the main gate leading into Camp Half-Blood.

As Hedwig perched herself on Harry's right shoulder, The quartet got to the Tree boundary separating the Camp and its entrance. Once Hermione then Harry entered, Hermione turned back and permitted Remus and Sirius through as she said, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, Daughter of Athena, Permit Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to pass into Camp Half-Blood."

At those words, the Marauders passed the boundary and into the Camp. The reason she had to use her authority as a daughter of Athena was because the Camp residents themselves and a few others were not yet ready to know of Harry's true parentage. They had to climb a hill in order to seeing the inside of the camp itself as they all gaped in shock as there were twelve cabins in all in a 'U' shaped pattern, all with their own style of designs. Plus there were obstacle courses that looked too dangerous for a normal mortal like a climbing wall that had lava flowing down on one side. Then there were archery areas, and cabins used for sword training and such.

They shook themselves of the shock as they made their way into Camp and saw what was referred to as the 'Big House', where Chiron should have been. Harry looked upon a group of girls upon what appeared to be a basket ball court. They all appeared to be in pretty good shape, as they stopped to see the new arrivals. Whereas Sirius ogled them, Harry and Hermione looked back at them with neutral expressions and gave the slightest of nods in respect though Harry couldn't see Bianca among them. Some returned the nod, others merely sneered. As Harry and Hermione with the girl still asleep in her arms, led Sirius and Remus to the 'Big House', Harry sensed something coming at him.

Turning quickly, Harry snagged what he saw to be a basketball with one hand. He lowered his arm slightly, smirked in amusement, and sent a bit of his magic to the ball and shot it back towards the basketball court where it swished through the hoop. The Huntresses as he now knew them to be, wore looks of shock as they looked up and then back to the new arrivals only to see their continuous trek to Chiron's Cabin.

Not caring to deal with the Huntresses for now, Harry knocked on the door as Hermione woke the girl up with a whispered '_Renervate' _charm in her ear.

"Chiron!" Harry called.

"In here." Chiron came to the door to see who called to him as the voices were unfamiliar. "Oh, hello Harry, Hermione. Welcome, and these must be Messr's Black and Lupin also known as the Marauders Padfoot and Moony. Welcome, come in, come in." Seeing the Majestic White Phoenix on Harry's shoulders, he said, "And this must be the lovely Lady Hedwig. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my Lady." He said as he bowed, rose, and then opened the door. Hedwig trilled a beautiful note of sound of appreciation at that as Hermione entered first as the young girl clung to Hermione's neck as she gazed at Chiron in shock and awe as his lower half was that of a White Stallion with a dark tail and the other half was of a man in a button down white shirt with a brown tie, with his sleeves rolled up, One of the bare arms sporting a dark brown leather wrist band, and a gray wool vest over the shirt. Introductions were made as Chiron had Hermione, the young girl whose name was Lacy, and the Marauders go and watch the introduction video, but not before Sirious being who he was began doing what he does best as the jokes about being heard of and all that. Harry knew he shouldn't have let the old man watch Pirates of the Caribbean. He still hasn't stopped acting like the great 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' Hedwig found a perch to occupy herself within Chiron's office as she guessed right that Chiron needed to speak to Harry alone.

Shaking his head in amusement, Chiron stepped outside with Harry and informed him of his siblings whereabouts, knowing Harry was overprotective of Nico and Bianca, Harry did indeed become angered before Chiron could speak of Nico's location, as the air around him grew cold and the shadows started to roll in, but a gentle hand to his left shoulder and a friendly voice begged him to calm down. Once Harry got his anger in control and the shadows to dissipate, he turned to look Chiron in the eyes with anger on his face, "You were supposed to watch them. Where's Nico?"

Chiron sighed as he barely was able to get his words out, "He's in the Hermes..."

He stopped the moment Harry went in search of the Cabin. A pair of twins called the Stoll Brothers got Harry's attention and when Harry introduced himself as Nico's older brother, they showed him where to go. They gave him permission to enter the cabin, but had to warn him about a prank they had over the door because they saw his pissed off look and had no wish to get on his bad side as he looked ripped, though his clothes were black, they did show a lean yet fit figure that could probably do some damage. Harry was able to look at the trap and smirked as they pointed to where Nico was. He beckoned them to him and informed him that they'd be good candidates for the next generation of Marauders. When the brothers asked who the Marauders were, Harry directed them to Chirons cabin and had them ask for Messr's Padfoot and Moony. They both took off without another thought as Harry looked upon the scrawny young boy with black hair and black clothing playing with his 'Myth O Magic' cards while laying back on a bottom area of a bunk-bed.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he remembered he had given them to his little brother as a gift before his first death. "Hello Nico," Harry said softly.

His voice must have struck a cord of recognition with Nico as the youngest child of Hades froze and then slowly turned around. He watched as Nico watched and looked at him as he came to sit next to Nico's feet. His little brother looked as if he was trying to solve something that his mind wouldn't let him. "Still playing that silly game?"

"Who...Who are you?" the boy asked in a low tone.

Harry smiled gently, leaned forward, and raised his left hand, extending his index finger and softly touched Nico's forehead and whispered, _"Finite!"_

Nico's eyes closed as the bound knowledge slowly came to him at first and then picked up speed. A few moments later, Harry heard sniffling as Nico then launched himself at his older brother, "HARRY!"

The elder Di Angelo pulled Nico into his chest with both arms and held him as he felt his brothers emotions pour out of him. After a few minutes passed, Harry pulled back and looked Nico in the eyes. "Nico, I am going to tell you all you need to know, but for now, I need you to trust me. Come with me, I have some people I need you to meet and stay with until my return."

"Yo...You know about Bianca?" his little brother asked as Harry cleared the boys tear tracked eyes with a hankerchief. Harry smiled, nodded, and took his brothers right hand and walked out of the cabin. By the time they exited the Cabin, the video was over as the Marauders and Hermione was nearing the Hermes Cabin.

Harry discussed the situation as he let go of Nico's hand and introduced him to Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the lovely young lady known as Lacy. Already he saw as Lacy's cuteness factor caught Nico's eyes as Nico stumbled over himself at meeting her. Harry figured her as a daughter of Aphrodite. Yet he had no time to find out as he pulled out his shrunken trunk, expanded it, and summoned his black armor. He then summoned his Stygian Iron and Titanium Acid-etched bastard sword, and sheathed it to his back.

"Harry, where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Bianca, she's on a quest not even 48 hours into knowing who and what she is. Without training, there's a good chance she's going to get herself killed. I can't allow that." Harry then summoned a shrunken motor-cycle that he built by hand, as well as a truck he bought and magically modified. The last thing he summoned was a chopper resembling that of a gunship chopper. Like the Bike and truck, it too was magically modified. He slipped the miniature items into pouches on his belt.

"Harry, though I know your going to ignore my plea's I must warn you to practice caution and restraint." Chiron said.

"I'll take it under advisement.", Harry said as he closed and re-shrank the trunk and placed it within another pouch on Harry's belt. "Hedwig." he called. As the Snowy Phoenix flashed into existence, the other campers who looked on the scene, looked at the magical bird, gasped in surprised and awe as Harry informed the bird of Bianca being in danger and needed their help. Hedwig needed no more words, than when Harry winked at his little brother and gave a thumbs up, he looked to Hermione and his uncles, "Take care of him, I'll be back."

The last thing he saw was Hermione nodding alongside the now solemn Marauders as Hedwig locked onto Bianca's energy signature and flashed Harry away from the camp in a flash of white snow-like flames.


	3. Chapter 3 Bianca

**Lone-Wolf Potter**

**Ch. 2 Bianca **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Bianca **

The moment they'd arrived at their destination, he spotted her amongst others. Hedwig had flashed off back to camp Half-Blood after Harry asked her to go and watch out for Nico and Hermione After she flashed back to Camp, he disillusioned himself and lowered his magical energy signature as his magic warned him of two very extremely powerful Aura's. A man who could easily pass off as Arnold Schwartzenegger, stepped out of a stretch Limo, only to demand and insult a kid who physically resembled Harry in a lot of ways, to kindly get in the Limo.

From the tone of his muscular build, clothes, looks, and scars, Harry Potter didn't put it past him to guess who the man who looked like the Governator himself was Ares, the God of War. So, whoever was inside of the car, would most definitely have to be the Love Goddess herself, Aphrodite. Harry watched from a distance as the look-a-like got into the car for almost half an hour while Ares turned the lights of a Taqueria on, allowing the others to get some food. When the kid stepped out of the car moments later. Ares taunted the boy only to receive some taunts back. A few minutes later and the boy was gone after Ares snapped his fingers.

"Shit.", Harry thought to himself as the others too disappeared at the same time. Ares got back in the car and began to drive up until it stopped next to Harry. Though he was disillusioned, there was no doubt the God and Goddess knew he was there. The window came down as Ares poked his head out and hollered out as his eyes searched for the source of the magical disturbance, "You got a peeping Tom issues?"

Canceling the _'Disillusionment Charm'_, Harry stepped up and leaned forward towards the driver side door. The God of war took one look and asked, "I know you?"

"Harry Potter, Lord Ares..."

"No shit? Harry Potter?" the War God asked in surprise as his eye brows rose high, "The Boy-who-lived-and-conquered?" Ares asked with a small grin, as he stepped out of the drivers side of the Limo and raised a hand. Harry felt the powerful compulsion to fight that was undoubtedly Ares aura as he slammed his Occlumency Barriers down to keep himself in control. He took and shook the offered hand as he nodded at the question.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Let me see." the female voice of the Love Goddess said as she stepped out of the car and ran up to Harry and took him into his arms. Having been around Veela's a percentage of his life, Harry was not prepared for the Aura that she let out. It took every ounce of will power to not let 'Little Harry' out to play, to bend this woman over the hood of the Limo and take her. She was obviously the most beautiful being he had ever seen, but he was on a time sensitive mission, so the only thing Harry could do was turn his head however he could while in between Aphrodite's breasts and look to Ares for help.

The War God had a shit eating grin until he coughed into his hand and folded his arms as he leaned against the Limo. When the Love Goddess let Harry go by taking a step back, Harry had to close his eyes, breathe, and get himself under control.

"Why are you here kid? What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry answered, "One of the girls on the quest, Bianca di Angelo. I'm her older brother."

"Wait a minute." Aphrodite said as she looked down and got a good look at Harry's face. "Di Angelo? Son of Maria di Angelo and Hades, Hadrian? But you died, years ago."

Harry nodded, "I'm back. Father found a loop hole and brought me back. Look, after this whole thing with Artemis is over, I'll most likely, no, I know I will, I'll be brought before the Olympian Council and most likely by Artemis herself, and I'll be more than happy to answer your questions there. But please, you gotta send me to wherever you sent Bianca and the others."

Aphrodite wore a warm smile as she looked to Ares and nodded. "Sure squirt, one way transport, coming up." With a snap of his fingers, Harry found himself spinning until he found himself standing before the entire group before he had a chance to groan annoyingly at the 'squirt' comment. There was a terse silence as the others had pulled their weapons and held them before him and at the ready. But Harry's eyes was on one of girls of the group. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he saw his sister had grown an inch or two and had blossomed into a beautiful young lady.

One of the other girls who had a bow drawn, one with dark tanned skin and sun kissed hair wearing some form of huntress type of clothing saw the longing look Harry shot at Bianca and the look of recognition Bianca herself shot him as her bow lowered.

"Bianca, who is this man?" Zoe asked

Bianca didn't answer as she dropped her bow to the ground and her feet unconsciously forced her to walk up to Harry who did the same until they were several inches from one another, forcing Bianca to look up into Harry's eyes. "I know you!"

Harry nodded as a tear fell from his left eye as he shakily raised his right hand and extended his index finger and barely touched her forehead and whispered "_Finite!"_

Less than a second later, like what happened with Nico, her eyes closed as she stood rigid as memories of the past came back to her until she remembered it all. When she opened her eyes, she screamed a single name, **"HARRY!"** She then jumped on him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her midsection, and both fell to their knees, crying into each others arms. The others stood and watched not knowing what to do but wait and let the two individuals get it out of their systems, at least all but the blond Huntress.

"Bianca, let him go, remember your oath to Lady Artemis." she demanded.

"I can't, Zoe." Bianca cried out from the crook of Harry's neck.

"Why not?"

"He's my older brother."

The others and 'Zoe' were taken back a bit, not knowing how to proceed.

Harry stood as Bianca refused to be removed from his arms, instead, she wrapped her legs around him like she used to when they were younger. He cast a feather-light charm on her so his arms wouldn't tire as she remained tethered to him. He looked up while Bianca continued to remain as she was. "It looks like we have much to talk about. But it's going to take time, so why don't we all talk about it in my truck."

"Truck, what truck?" Harry's look-a-like asked.

After summoning Bianca's bow to his hand, Harry smiled as he with his free hand, opened a pouch on his belt, and pulled out what looked like a Ford extended cab heavy duty toy truck, put it down to the ground, and had the others back away as he did. "Bianca, you might want to watch this." he whispered in her ear.

He turned to the side as her head turned to allow her to watch as with a snap of his fingers, the truck grew to the appropriate size.

"No Way," all but the girl called Zoe said as all of their eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, Bianca included. She turned to look him in the eye, "Harry, how...?

His smile never left him as he said, "Magic."

At the word of 'Harry' and 'magic', Zoe looked at Harry again and spotted his lightening bolt scar on the top left corner of his head, though it was barely visible due to having healed over. "Harry Bloody Potter." she said as her hands came to her mouth in shock and awe.

"The one and only." he answered cheekily as he winked at her.

She blushed as he opened the door to the drivers side and ushered from his chest and had Bianca get inside and returned her bow to her. Looking back, he asked the group, "You coming?"

They didn't need anymore prompting as they all gathered and looked at the wonders of what magic could do as the cabin interior of the truck was expanded beyond what it was truly capable of. Zoe sat next to Bianca who sat next to Harry and snuggled into the crook of his arm while the others got in the back and was able to relax. Introductions were made as Bianca remained attached to Harry's right arm and clung tightly to it, not wanting to let go. Harry, before he started the truck, decided to get introductions out of the way as Zoe informed him they needed to go west. Harry nodded in understanding as he then officially met his cousins Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Grover Underwood, Satyr. Knowing that his secret was going to be out, he gave his and Thalia's identity as children of Hades and their background history as he drove through and out of the junkyard.

Harry explained how the last thing he remembered was being murdered by Zeus in '1942' as his last conscience thought was to his protect his siblings. Then waking up in the Underworld. For years Hades sought to find a way to bring him back, until he did indeed find the loophole he needed. Once done, Harry trained as a spirit as an apprentice to various masters of the Martial Arts from Ninjitsu, Akido, Moui Tai, Jeet Kun Do, and others. He did not get his memories back until the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts. While he was in the Underworld, he also learned from the greatest minds in science, math, magic, and technology.

Bianca became enraptured to learn of Harry's life upon his return to the living realm as Thalia became quite upset at what their father had done, but figured it was a blessing in disguise as it benefited Harry in the end. The others listened as Harry described the magical realm in detail and was promised that if Zeus saw fit to let him continue to live, he'd be more than happy to show them the wonders of the Magical World.

The group had already exited the junk yard as Zoe gave Harry directions on where they needed to go next. Harry had pulled up the 3-D Digital GPS Map, and saw that they were headed to a Dam of sorts, but not just any Dam, but the Hoover Dam. Harry opened a compartment under the dash and pulled out what apparently a CB Radio Mic, "Breaker One-Nine, Breaker One-Nine, you got them ears on you Padfoot?"

_"Breaker, Breaker, this is Padfoot, hows the situation over there Lone-Wolf?" came the reply._

"Hey Padfoot, we got ourselves an entire entourage safe and sound. Hey, did you and Moony install the flight mode on this truck by any chance?"

_ "Sure we did, hehehe. You didn't think we'd not put any of our favorite past times on that thing, did you?"_

"Just had to be sure, Padfoot. We still have us a a duo of Ladies that need saving, have Owl-Girl ready to arrive when I need her. How's Mini me?"

_ "She says she'll be ready, Lone-Wolf. Just give us a sign and Hedwig will deliver her and us. And Mini you is being trained in the art of Pranks and seems to be enjoying himself." _Here Harry chuckles to himself as he looks at his sister who raises an eye while the others chuckles at the bi-play over the radio.

"Well, you just make sure that Mini me get some good food and rest and tell him that I got our Hell-Girl right next to me and we're finishing this mission and coming home soon. This is the one Lone-Wolf, and I'm out."

_ "Will do Lone-Wolf. And that's a big Ten-Four Prongslet, good hunting."_

"Prongslet? Lone-Wolf?" Bianca asked with a giggle and a raised eyebrow as Harry put the Mic away and closed up the compartment. "And I suppose I'm Hell-Girl?"

"Uh-huh." Harry replied with a grin as he opened another compartment and activated several features from what he called stealth mode or a vehicular version of a cloaked mode, as well as a flight mode as he pulled back on the wheel as he called back, "I'd hold onto to something if I was you."

The other passengers didn't get a chance to ask why as the truck began to rise into the air as Harry steered it to the Historical Hoover Dam. Once it was steady in the air and balanced, Harry put it on Auto Pilot while programming the Auto Pilot to take them to the Dam. Once done, Harry explained to Bianca the year they were in, the current President, and the Historical events that passed her and Nico on by. He even explained the CB radio. She seemed to take it pretty well. Thalia had a thought and asked Harry if he could get her a CB Radio as she would have fun with that, Percy as well. Harry promised to make it happen, and asked them if they would like to come up with their own call signs or as they were known 'Handles'. He also ensured her that the CB's were charmed to prevent Monsters from ever being able to find Demi-Gods in general, so long as one knew what they were doing where it concerns Runes and such.

As the back seat passengers began to come up with call signs while digging into some refreshments Harry had stocked into the back, Harry looked to Zoe who had a disturbed look on her face, "What?" Harry smiled.

"You saw Smoky and the Bandit Trilogy, didn't you?"

"Gasp, a Huntress who watched movies with the Legendary Burt Reynolds, stop my heart and slap me silly." Harry dramatically said as he posed in such a way like he was having a heart attack, but a playful slap to his chest from Bianca fixed that.

Zoe smiled somewhat and nodded, "Lady Artemis and us girls do get to enjoy movies from time to time and when we want some fun. Hunting doesn't run our lives all the time."

"Understandable. Maybe when this is all over, I'll send you and Artemis a magically powered entertainment system and any movies you want, free of charge for you and your fellow Huntresses. It's the least I can do for you taking in my sister."

"I'd think My Lady would like that." Zoe then looked and saw they were coming to the Dam, "Looks like were there."

Harry warned the others to strap in as he was coming in for a landing in an open spot. The others decided to do a bit of sightseeing as well as to stretch their legs. Though the truck was magically charmed with room and space, it was still nice to walk about in what little bit of sun there was left. Once parked and everyone was out, Harry shrunk it and placed it back within the pouch after creating a temporary Notice-me-Not bubble around him and his group of Demi-Gods and Satyr that disappeared after he shrunk the truck.

The air was cold and windy on top. On the other side, the Dam dropped away like the worlds most dangerous Skateboard Ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the Dam's vents.

Harry noticed that Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges as he thought she had a history here and he would need to speak to her on it at a later date. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. Harry kept his eyes on everyone and everything. Taking in things as he passed. Like Sherlock Holmes, his mentor and Honorary Uncle Remus had him read stories of and through the training that Alastor Moody drilled into his head, he must always mind his surroundings and remain constant vigilant. Not wanting to chance it, Harry called out and had them hold up. Having already explained that he owned a Cerberus who was a son of the original, Harry called the shadows to a shadowy area near a booth and mentally summoned Fluffy who then cast a _'Glamour Charm'_ on to make it seem as if he had one head instead of three. Harry introduced the group to his familiar who then sniffed the air and gave off a half growl half wine indicating there may be a monster nearby.

"You certain boy?" Harry asked him, and the concealed Cerberus nodded as it grunted an affirmative. Bianca then reached out one of her hands to pet the _'Glamoured'_ pooch only to be tackled and continuously licked by said _'Glamoured'_ pooch, much to Harry's amusement. Bianca laughed as the Cerberus licked her entire face as it recognized family and Harry knew Fluffy would do all in its power to protect her.

"Okay boy, that's enough, sit." Harry ordered good naturedly as he patted Fluffy's side.

It did as he said though its eyes never left the sister of his master. Percy and the others got closer and asked him, "What is it?"

"Like Grover, Fluffy can smell monsters nearby as well, though its possible with the desert around us, the scent can carry around for miles, so anythings possible. Be on alert, vigilant, the moment trouble starts, don't hold back." Harry said to all of them.

Percy noticed how Harry took on the role of leader as he asked, "You've obviously have done this before. War and all."

"He should. Harry Potter is a legend in the Magical World of Great Britain as his legend had spread to some parts of our world." Zoe said as she watched Harry walked away, arm in arm with his sister to look around the Dam's Visitor Center. Pulling Percy to her side, she explained in minute detail of what she meant. "Harry as he explained has taken the lives of more than his fair share of Dark Wizards and Witches, Vampires, Were-Wolves, soul suckind creatures called Dementors, and even faced off against a nesting Mother Dragon during the European Tri-Wizard Tournament years ago between Britain, Russia, and France. Even going so far as to be witness to the resurrection of the man who killed his second set of parents and took great pleasure in killing the bastard before sending his remains to his father Hades. Centuries ago, in my time, a very dark Wizard called Herpo the Foul discovered a way to extend his life and in doing so, became virtually Immortal. He did so by tearing his soul to pieces and through a very dark Ritual and Murder, placed them in objects of importance. Of course, Hecates most favored son, 'Merlin' found out and not only destroyed the foul objects, but also eliminated the Dark Wizard. Try as he might, even Merlin could not destroy the secrets of how to create those abominations as Tom Marvolo Riddle found out through a descendant of Herpo's bloodline. When Hades and Harry found out, let's just say not even Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, his mentor and adopted Grandfather. Could not stop Harry from enacting his vengeance. Word of it spread to My Lady who told us, and let me just say, Harry is someone you don't want as your enemy. Just leave it at that."

Percy just nodded as he took it all in. He swore then and there that he would never do anything to set Harry di Angelo a.k.a. Harry Potter off. He had no wish to wind up in Hades Realm ever again.

**Just thought I'd put it out there, this is my version of "Shadows of the Night" by 'SoulReaperCrewe' who is a great and inspiring author, in which I did not copy his work, so to an un-named reviewer called 'Guest', do me a favor, read both of our fanfiction works and tell me if it is the same or not. Similar, yes, but very different as my Harry will be funny and hilarious due to his upbringing with the Marauders, and only serious, dark, and broody when the times call for it. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bessie

**Lone-Wolf Potter**

**Ch. 3 Bessie**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Bessie**

"Harry, what is this place?" Bianca asked as she looked over the railing of the Dam, her eyes widening in shock as she took it all in.

Thalia came to stand next to her cousins, "The Hoover Dam. It's huge isn't it?" she asked with a small gentle smile.

Bianca could only nod in agreement. Harry having never been here before could only nod as well though somewhat slightly, after all, he has seen bigger places up to and including the stadiums that house millions when it comes to Professional Quidditch Tournament games.

"Seven hundred feet tall and built in the 1930's." Percy Jackson said as he also stood next to the cousins on Harry's left since Thalia was on Bianca's right.

"Five Million cubic acres of water." Thalia continued.

Grover sighed, "Largest construction project in the United States."

"How do you know all that?" Zoe, Lieutenant of the Goddess Artemis asked.

"Annabeth." Percy said looking at the huntress in amusement. "She loved architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments." Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"Sounds like a friend I know. Annabeths half-sister and my adopted sister, Hermione Jane Potter-Granger, and is also another daughter of Athena." Harry stated as he began laughing out loud.

The others looked at him in shock until a new voice spoke up, "Someone say my name?"

Harry turned around as did the others as they all gazed upon a girl looking very much like Annabeth and Lady Athena, but with tightly pulled back hair that was once bushy but was now straight and trained. On her body a pair of tight dark blue jeans that showed an amazing hour glass figure that was also ripped like that of a female cage fighter, a pair of white sneakers, white miniature jean based short sleeve button down shirt that covered all but her lower stomach as it showed her lower muscled abs. On her back was a set of criss crossed katana's that were sheathed and hanging from openings in her short black leather jacket that she wore, in the back. Strapped to her left leg was a pouch filled endlessly with emergency medical based potions. On the belt of her pants, was a strapped collection of throwing daggers made from both Celestial Bronze and Acid Etched Titanium Steel. On her hands hands were fingerless black gloves with gray painted yet trimmed nails. On her left shoulder was Hedwig, Harry's familiar while an orange tiger-like cat sat beside her. To any ordinary mundane person, they would have not seen what the Demi-Gods and Satyr saw thanks to the 'Mist'. They would have seen only the girl with the clothes she wore, a White Owl perched on her shoulder and an orange Tabby Cat sitting on its backside at her feet.

Harry could only grin and walked up to and hugged his dearest friend and adopted sister as she returned the favor. Harry then introduced Bianca and the others one at a time to the other daughter of Athena. What others did not know save Harry and a selected few, was when Hermione was at an all time low after the Grangers death, Athena heard Hermione's cries and came to her to comfort her and revealed the truth of her origins. It took a total of two days for Hermione to accept the truth and she eventually forgave her mother for never being there after having explained Zeus' decree. When Hermione spoke of Harry, though Athena was shocked that her Uncle Hades would bend his own laws to bring Hadrian back from the Underworld, she swore voluntarily to remain silent about the son of Hades as Harry had taken Hermione in as a brother would a sister without hesitation. The Goddess of Wisdom saw that the two were thick as thieves when together. Harry repaid this debt to Athena by adopting Hermione into the house of Potter as a Potter in name and Magic. Hence why Hermione was his adopted sister. Of course to complete the ritual, blood had to be transferred to make it official. In so doing, Hermione was renamed Hermione Jane Potter-Granger daughter of both House Granger, House Potter, and a daughter of Athena.

To the others, their eyes nearly came out of their heads as they took in what looked like a brunette version of Annabeth, only slightly older and more physically defined as well as very attractive.

"'Mione, where's Padfoot and Moony?" Harry asked after introductions were over.

"They're on stand-bye. Also, currently, they have initiated a 'pranking' class of sorts at Camp that even Nico and Lacy is currently attending. Also, Lacy has indeed been claimed by Aphrodite as we both thought she would be."

"Oh good." He said until his adopted sister dropped another bombshell on him, "And your girlfriend is pissed at you."

Harry gulped. "Cl...Clarisse? Did she say anything about me?" he asked as he paled even further than he already was and appeared to be sweating. As he tugged back on his shirt collar, she answered with a slight smirk, "She says that when the quest is over, she's gonna kick your ass for not coming to speak to her when you showed up at Camp."

Harry turned green as he sat on a curb and lowered his head, "I'm so dead."

"Wait, you're Clarisse's boyfriend? And Ares hasn't showed up to kick your ass yet?" Percy asked as he could barely contain the grin spreading on his face.

Harry could only nod his head slightly as it hung low as Bianca began to rub soothing circles on his back. Even though Harry was her brother, she normally wouldn't get in the middle of such an affair. But she did say, "Well, I may not know much about who this Clarisse is, but if she wants to be with my older brother, she'll at least keep him in one piece otherwise I'll kick her ass."

"Bianca, language." Harry admonished slightly with an amused smile. "But thank you anyway sister." he said as he kissed her left handed knuckles whereas she placed her head on his right shoulder for support.

"You have a Phoenix?" Zoe asked as her left hand began to slow raise up to pet it. Hedwig eyed the hand until she 'Judged' the girl worthy of touching her. It then leaned its head to allow the Huntress to gently pet it.  
>"Her name's Hedwig, named after St. Hedwig. And she's Harry's familiar. She was once a Snowy Owl that evolved to a full Phoenix due to it being a Hybrid of the Genus Bubo Scandiacus and a Phoenix. Her father is Fawkes, the Phoenix of Hogwarts, former companion to Albus Dumbledore."<p>

"How did she evolve?" Zoe asked as Hedwig began to purr as it were, a tune in pleasure due to the attention the Huntress and the other girls were now giving her.

It was Harry that answered rather darkly, "She saved my life. The former head of House Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, attempted to kill me with a killing curse when I was younger. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had been marked by Tom Riddle. And because they were marked and the fact that my other mother Lily Potter sacrificed herself for me, was the one to beat Tom Riddle, transferring the rights of conquest to me. When I found out, all those who had been marked, I stripped them of their names, titles, and wealth. Because their children were innocent, I made sure they had enough to go to school on while also making sure they had enough to live comfortably, but would eventually have to get jobs. The remaining wealth I distributed to their victims families both magical and mundane to ensure the reparations were paid in full for the suffering the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle put them through. The then Lucius 'No-Name' tried to kill me when he found out his name, titles, wealth, and family magic had been stripped from him by hiding out in a dark alley and waiting to attack me. Hedwig sensed him first and came between he and I and took a killing curse head-on. She evolved right then and there. I then killed Lucius and sent his soul straight to mine and Bianca's father Hades where father made sure he would suffer for the crimes he and his fellow Death Eaters have committed to both the Mundane and Magical World."

"Ha...Hades?" All but Hermione asked in slight fear and shock as Harry nodded. A second later, an image of flames in gold and black flashed over Harry and Bianca's head. Back at Camp Half-Blood, it was the same for Nico who didn't know what to say or think. While an image of an owl appeared over Hermione showing her own parent /Goddess claiming her before the others.

The others paled until Hermione threw a 'get real' look at them all. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, so what if he and Bianca are children of Hades. Harry is my brother by bond and by blood adoption and we grew up together. He and I both fought side by side together against Death Eaters, and we're still here. So don't you dare judge him or his siblings." she snarled baring her teeth.

"I can't believe a Phoenix is a familiar to a son of Hades." Zoe said in slight shock as she turned back to Hedwig who yanked her head back after hearing that as she did not like the assumption this Huntress was saying about her Harry.

The others saw the angered look the Snow Phoenix had as Thalia who saw the look, stated, "I think you made her angry."

"I meant no disrespect, I'm just surprised is all due to the last few children of Hades not being like Harry here. They were pretty dark characters, you know." Zoe stated as she yanked her hand back before Hedwig could snap her beak at the Huntress' hand.

"True, I suspect you mean Adolph and Vlad. And I did tell you earlier of us being Hades children." Harry sighed as he reminded them of that fact, with a nod of understanding. "And, father wasn't impressed with those guys. Which is why they're not in Elysium, but instead are currently being punished still in the 'Fields of Punishment'. Any how, I think we better get back on track. We got a mission to complete."

"Too true dear brother, and Crookshanks and Fluffy are eager to see some action themselves, as am I." Hermione said. Bianca looked at her with a blank stare as Hermione held out both hands for the siblings to grasp so they may stand. Hermione saw the blank stare Bianca had and smiled affectionately, "Don't worry sister, he's more your sibling than he is mine. It's just that Harry and I have been around each other for a long time. Seen and done things that others could never understand. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to let me continue to be at his side as his sister as well."

Bianca and Harry then looked to each other and communicated without words for a few moments before Bianca gave Hermione her answer in that of a hug and called her "Sister!" Something that Hermione returned with equal force and a few tears as Bianca accepted a fellow sister.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've got two days till the Winter Solstice, let's pick it up. I don't like lollygagging anymore than we have to." Harry said with a sigh.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center." Thalia said as they all heard her stomach rumble a bit.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the Guardians." She pointed to the far end of the Dam. Carved into the side of the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. To Percy, Harry, and Hermione, they kind of looked like Oscar Statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the Dam was built." she continued. "They were a gift from your mother, Hermione." The Demi-God flushed in embarrassment at that. Harry was almost tempted to pull out a camera to take a picture, but one fierce look from her stayed his hand.

Tourists were clustered all around the statues and seemed to be looking at the statues feet.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Hermione asked.

"Rubbing the toes." Thalia replied. "They think it will bring them luck."

"Why?" she asked

She shrugged as she shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there is something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?" Percy asked.

Everyone saw Thalia's expression darken. Percy could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that as well as some kind of sign from Zeus. Some kind of connection. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

As Percy was in thought, Zoe took over, "Let us find the Dam snack bar. We should eat while we still can."

Grover snorted while Harry and Hermione mentally face palmed themselves, just knowing where this was going to go. It's bad enough that just with a few simple words could have people say the craziest things. They should know due to it being played out with Sirius, Harry's Godfather. "The Dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked, "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some Dam French Fries."

Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the Dam Restroom."

Harry saw that Bianca and Zoe was drawing a blank. "I do not understand." Zoe stated.

"I want to use the Dam water fountain." Grover said.

"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath as she and Percy alongside Grover had been laughing so hard. "I want to buy a Dam T-shirt."

It was then Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Grover's heads tilted as they heard a sound like that of a cow.

"Mmmmoooooo."

The smile on Percy's face dropped as the others who heard as well looked around.

"Did I hear a cow?" Grover asked.

Before Thalia could answer, Percy, Harry, and Hermione said they had heard it as well.

Zoe and Thalia stilled to listen but heard nothing. "I hear nothing." Zoe said.

"You guys sure you heard something?" Thalia said.

Not liking this, Harry had Hermione take the others minus Percy inside as he and Percy would investigate. As soon as the others were inside, Harry and Percy with Hedwig, on Harry's left shoulder and Crookshanks and Fluffy at their side, jogged to the north edge of the Dam and looked over. Harry paled as he realized what his eyes found, "Ah Damn, an Ophiotaurus. The Gods are gonna be pissed."

"What? What is it?" Percy asked.

"Just a creature with enough power inside of it that could turn a Demi-God into a God or give a Titan enough power to destroy the Gods." Harry answered.

Percy paled as he realized the implications of such an event. "What do we do?" Percy asked.

"For some reason I can't bring myself to kill it. Go down there and see if you can persuade it to remain hidden underwater for a while and to follow us." Harry answered.

Percy nodded in understanding as he did just that. Harry watched as Percy managed to convince the creature to follow his commands though not before it gave him a sad look and back-flipped into the water and disappeared.. Once that problem was out of the way, Percy returned to Harry's side. Percy relayed to Harry that he felt the Ophiotaurus was trying to tell him something, while Harry replied that he had no doubts about that as he himself felt that there was more to what was going on than either of them knew.

Suddenly, Harry tensed as he felt something that didn't belong in the living realm approaching from down the Dam road from the East as he was sure Percy saw what caught his attention. He and Percy saw two men in Camouflage outfits that flickered over skeletal bodies. 'Zombies!' "How dare they summon up the dead from his fathers realm", he silently yet angrily fumed to himself.

They had passed through a group of kids and pushed them aside. A kid yelled "Hey!" This action caused one of the warriors to turn and show off his true face scaring the kid and the group he was with as the group backed away.

Before Percy could run, Harry sent both Fluffy and Crookshanks to his magical trunk via his Demi-God powers, as Hedwig flashed away until called. Percy then felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and a water-like feeling run over his body. "What was that?" he asked.

"Disillusionment charm and a notice-me-not charm." Harry said. "Not sure if the second will work, but the first will definitely piss them off as they won't be able to see us. Time to find the others."

Before Percy could say anything further, he felt a squeezing sensation as for a moment he was in one location, and the next, he was somewhere else. Gasping for breathe, he somehow failed to realise until a moment later that he accidentally bumped into a girl who fell to the floor with a yelp.

Percy leaned down to help her up as for some reason Harry saw that she saw through his spells when she took Percy's hands as Percy began to apologize profusely.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it." she said.

"Wait, you can see us?" Percy asked astounded that she could see through Harry's magic.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

Before Percy could say anything, Harry took out his wand and waved it over the girl. He and Percy looked at whatever readings Harry got. Harry then excused himself and Percy from her for a mmoment after ending his scans and then took him aside and explained his suspicion that the girl was most likely a seer as his scans enforced his findings, meaning his disillusionment spells and notice-me-not charm had no effect on her. Harry had Percy get her name while he visually searched for his siblings and her company as he thought they were in fact close by when he apparated. Percy and the girl traded both name and cell numbers with Percy promising to get back in contact with her.

As Harry visually searched the crowd for his sister and her group, Percy revealed the girls name to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Harry and Percy said their good-byes when Harry said he got a lock on Bianca and before Percy knew it, they were gone again. As before, Percy almost upchucked his food as he bent over to breathe. "Does that ever get any better when you do that?"

"I prefer a different method, but since they can sense when I use my Demi-God abilities, I was forced to use my Wizarding method of Teleportation. So after a few times, it will get easier." harry answered with a smirk.

Harry and Percy of course startled the others when they saw Percy dry heaving to catch himself before he got sick and heard Harry's answer to his question. "What do you mean? What happened?" Zoe asked.

"We need to go, NOW!" Harry said as he looked towards a certain section. Before Thalia could complain about her burritos, both Zoe and Hermione acknowledged what Harry was saying as they too looked where Harry's eyes traveled.

"He's right, look." Zoe said as Thalia, Bianca, and Grover followed their line of sight.

Within the Cafe they were all in, the windows were wrapped all around the the observation floor which gave them the panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill them. There were too many innocent mortals around to stage a battle. "We got no time for this." Hermione snarled as she and Harry looked at each other and with a silent form of communication, nodded to each other, and then looked at the others, "I'd close my eyes if I was you."

"What?" Thalia said.

"Just trust us." Harry replied. When they all did as Harry said and closed their eyes, Harry and Hermione did the same as together, they lifted one hand each into the sky and let off a blinding light that shined brightly in the building, blinding the restaurants customers, employees, and their pursuers as they grasped their companions into a huddled hug, and before anyone could say anything, Harry concentrated almost more than half his magic and apparated his entire group to a different location.

The others minus Percy who expected what Harry attempted and Hermione, as they began to upchuck their lunch. It was Hermione who cried out, "HARRY!"

The others turned to see Harry unconscious on the ground. Bianca rushed to him first as she knelt on his other side. "What did he do?" she cried as she held onto his hand to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"He used a little over half his magic to Apparate all of us to an undisclosed location. Wherever we are, Harry most likely trusted on his luck to get us where we needed to go. Right now, he's suffering from magical exhaustion. Here, hold his head up while I force feed him pepper-up potion." Hermione said as Bianca came around and propped up her unconscious brothers head on her legs as she knelt on her knees. Hermione then pulled out a vile of some gray liquid substance that was in a vial and opened his mouth to send it down his throat, having Bianca's help to rub his throat allowing the potion to enter his system. When the vial was emptied, Hermione then waved a wand and began chanting in Latin as a three dimensional image rose from his body allowing others to see his bodied inner workings while Hermione concentrated on his magical Core. It showed that the potion was beginning to go to work.

When she sure he was going to be alright, she vanished the image and woke him with an _'Renervate'_ charm. Gasping for air, he awoke only to receive two set of hands smacking him in the face for being so stupid and then some hugs for his bravery and swift action. He apologized for worrying them as they helped him to stand moments later.

Hermione seeing they had been transported between a set of two brick buildings, she then waved her wand and cast another _'Notice-me-not'_ charm on the area around them and then a location spell that showed they were all in the West Coast of California. Harry placed his wand in his hand and did a _'Point me' _ spell, asking for both Artemis and Annabeth Chase's location. It pointed North-West.

Getting their faculties in order, Hermione was about to lower her _'Notice-me-not'_ charm after Harry canceled his locator spell, but a fuming Zoe Nightshade was what stopped her as Harry had information for them all. After a brief discussion, Percy brought up the identity of the monster Artemis was originally searching for as Harry revealed its image, pretty sure it had sensed where they went and was now close by.

Zoe gaped in shock as she gazed upon the image of the creature, "Tha-That's what she was going after?"

"Yeah!" Harry confirmed.

At the questioning looks of Thalia and Grover, Hermione who even knew about the Ophiotaurus' inner power, laid it down real thick leaving them all in pale shock.

"Okay, now that we know, the next question is where do we go to find Artemis and Annabeth?" Percy said.

"The Ophiotaurus need's to be destroyed." Thalia stated getting hisses and rejected remarks for that idea from both Grover and Percy. Turning to Harry and Hermione as well as Zoe, she silently pleaded with them to understand why it had to be done. Harry looked down as if he wasn't sure what to say while Hermione herself said it may be the only way of keeping the power it has inside it out of enemy hands. Zoe of course was in agreement while Bianca didn't know what to say as she looked between her brother and Zoe on what she should say.

"Hermione, what about Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Harry," she sighed. "Even you should know that any still living Dark Witch and or Wizard with half a brain would know what the Ophiotaurus was and could use it to become powerful. Maybe even a God. And God-bless Hagrid, but even you know he couldn't keep a secret to save his life."

Harry nodded as he agreed with that assessment, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down and sighed, their options on the appropriate action to take was limiting and he didn't know what route to take.

"We are seriously not discussing the need to kill an innocent creature here?" Percy cried out.

"Percy, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. Believe it or not, the Ophiotaurus is a danger to the world. It has a prophecy tied to its fate, and a lot of power inside of it. If used against us, we wouldn't stand even twenty-four hours of life should the enemy get their claws on it. I'm sorry, but the majority vote shows that we may not have a choice." Hermione said.

It was then when Harry turned to Bianca and then looked at his and Hermione's armor and got a crazy idea, "Dobby."

With a silent pop, a small with gray skin, big puffy eyes, and big ears appeared. It wore miniature blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a golden crest on its chest where the heart was. There was a bit of what appeared to be dust or dirt stains on it due to what seemed like it toiled under some form of menial labor, and black sneakers. The only ones who appeared skittish with seeing the small Potter head Elf were Bianca, Percy, and Thalia.

Thalia who jumped in fright at the sight of it hollered out, "What the hell is that?" she pointed at Dobby with a crackling spear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Dobby, Harry's family head elf and secondary confidant." Hermione answered as Harry then introduced Dobby to Bianca whom Dobby then jumped and wrapped both arms around one of her legs crying in joy, though she fell and elicited a yelp, "Oh mistress Bianca, Master Harry finally found you." Dobby weeped.

Harry then pulled Dobby off after Bianca gathered her courage and patted the Potter Elf on the head nervously. He introduced the others one by one to Dobby, only for Grover and Zoe to acknowledge the Elf with respect.

Harry then knelt before his friend and looked him in the eyes, "Dobby, you know of one of my fish tanks at Potter Manor, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, I need one of them ported into my personal chest and magically expanded as well as magically reinforced to sustain and hold tremendous amounts of water. Once you have it done, fill it, and come back and let me know, okay?"

Dobby nodded again vigorously and disappeared with another pop.

"Personal chest?" Percy asked.

"I'll show you later." he answered as only Hermione and a few knew what Harry's personal chest was as she too had one of her own.

It was then that Harry laid eyes on a familiar person as they were near a set of docks, where an old man among others was sunning himself. After summoning another Elf named Kreature and asking for some items and having said Elf get them, he walked away with his bagged items after asking the others to trust him. Zoe must have sensed what he saw and was about to do as she too looked and came to the same conclusion of what he had planned as Harry walked off while Zoe explained what Harry was up to the others. Hermione only watched her brother, mentally wishing him luck.

Harry made sure to conceal himself again as he walked among the homeless elderly people who were sunning themselves. Passing a lady with flamingos sticking out of her cart, Harry stealthily and silently came upon a guy who looked about a million years old and passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajama's and a fuzzy bathrobe that looked like it was once white. He was overweight, with a white beard that had turned yellow.

The smell he had made Harry want to gag as he then non-verbally cast a _'Bubble-head' _charm upon himself so he could breathe easy. Thankfully the old man didn't move or react to Harry's magic going off as he looked like he was enjoying himself too much in the sun. Sitting on a small conjured chair, Harry set the bagged food and drink next to the old man.

Said old man looked down and then up at Harry with a bemused look, "Harry!"

"Nereus! How have you been?" Harry sent back.

The old Sea God only smiled as he picked up the groceries Harry laid beside him. "I am well, you?"

"Not too bad. I have Bianca and Nico with me again. I know you usually have rules about being caught and answering one question, but I only need two questions answered, after that, I won't bother you unless something comes up that may need your attention."

The Old Man opened one of the Butter-beer bottles and took a long drag, only to lower it with a satisfied sigh and smacking lips. He then dove into the bag with his other hand and retrieved a chocolate frog box, "Alright, since you bought me food and drink, I'll do this service for you, my boy. So, what's your questions?"

"Where do we find Artemis and Annabeth Chase is one question, the other is Who has them?" Harry asked.

"Wwwweeeellll, the answers to those questions are rather simple, Answer one is Mount Tamalpais or better known as the Mountain of Despair. As for the second, it's the General of Kronos himself, Atlas. Maybe you'd need directions how to get there from his daughter, the Huntress over there with your group. She knows where to go."

Harry hung his head at this information and nodded. He and Zoe were going to have a long talk after this. Harry then stood up and extended his hand to the old man who took it and shook it, "Don't be a stranger kid, you're good company."

Harry nodded again with a soft smile, "I'll keep that in mind. Take care of yourself, Old Man." Harry said mischievously

"You too my boy, you too." Nereus said with a smile before he went back to enjoying the food and drink Harry gave to him.

Harry left and wandered over to the group, only to deactivate the _'Bubble-head'_ charm once he was clear. When he was able to breathe normally, Percy asked, "Well?"

"Mount Tamalpais is where we need to go. Zoe seems to know the way, don't you?" Harry said looking at the Huntress.

Everyone looked at her and Harry wondering why Zoe was now turning red and looking down in shame, Harry then stepped forward and raised her chin up with a lone finger, "Don't ever look down in shame about the past and about who you are, Atlas may be your father, the Hesperide sisters may have been your sisters at one point in time, but you're more Family to Artemis than those pathetic individuals were or are. And more importantly, Hercules was and still is an asshole."

"You know?" She asked looking at Harry in shock. Hermione stepped up next and placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder, "Yes Zoe, we know. History was and still is one of mine and Harry's favorite subjects. Let go of your past burden and embrace the future that is before you. You control your own destiny, not the Fates, Gods, Goddesses, or Titans. You do!"

With tears in her eyes, she nodded with a tearful smile and softly spoke, "Thank you. Thank you both so much."

"It's what we do." Hermione said as she hugged the Huntress with Harry looking on with a look of fondness and respect.

Bianca looked like she wanted to join the hug and with a nudge from Harry, sent her to join the hugging girls.

"I am so repulsed, I think I'm going to gag." A new voice said out loud as Harry spun around and unsheathed his Sai's with Hermione did the same with her Katana's, Percy with his sword, the Huntresses their bows, Thalia her staff and shield, and Grover his Dagger. Standing above the Demi-Gods and Satyr, on a higher pier, was a man in black Military-like pants and boots, his shirt a black short sleeve T-shirt, his hair black, with two colored eyes and sharp teeth in a feral smile, "This is just ppppuuuurrrrfffeeeeccccttt!" The man before them purred.

Activating their Mage sight, Harry and Hermione saw its true form, that of a Manticore. They had not dealt with one of those before, but have dealt with its distant cousins, the dragons, so to them, it was not a problem.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded going to a defensive stance where all fun was pushed aside and it being time to be serious.

"Harry, that's Dr. Thorn." Percy stated as the man/beasts smile only widened dangerously.

**When I read The Titan's Curse, I automatically thought of Jeff Bridges as Nereus, The Old Man of the Sea, so he was the inspirations for this particular part. Also I am dropping my Harry Potter/ Justice League crossover due to not being satisfied with it and will edit my X-Men/ Percy Jackson story arc so that it won't have to bother with D.C. Also half-way done with next chapter with said crossover of X-Men/ Percy Jackson. Read, Review, and enjoy. Until next time. **


End file.
